


Missing Tooth

by kiefercarlos



Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Post-Mission, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Clint is helping Natasha settle into her new life, by letting her learn about his.





	Missing Tooth

Clint pulled another photo out of the box. Him and Natasha were one either end of the sofa. They'd come back from a long mission and the two were hanging out in Natasha's apartment. He had swung by his apartment and picked up a box and now the two of them were sitting there drinking beer.

"These were from when I was about six. We were living in a small town in Iowa." Clint said as he passed the stack of photos over and continued to rummage around in the box on his lap. He took a swig of his beer and looked over at Natasha. She had always wondered what other people's childhoods had been like.

A lot of active agents didn't talk much about their private life. Past or present. Clint wasn't quite as concerned. He had nothing to hide in his past and his present life wasn't all that interesting, so he was regularly regaling Natasha with stories from his youth. Stories of his normal life with his parents and brother and then stories from after his parents died when he and his brother were in the circus.

"You stopped smiling in these?" Natasha said, breaking through Clint's thoughts and held up some photos. Clint leant over and grabbed them and flicked through some of them and sighed and hung his head, passing them back to her.

"If I remember it right, I'd fallen and cracked a tooth, I had to have it pulled out. So I was without a tooth, right in the middle of my mouth. I became really conscious of it, because a few kids had made fun of me. So whenever I had to have my photo taken I always kept my mouth shut. I'm sure there's one of me smiling in there somewhere."

Natasha went back to the stack of photos in her lap. Clint drunk his beer and watched her with curious eyes. When she's not the black widow, when she's just being Nat, there's a lightness about her and that's why Clint likes having her around. The two of them can let go, because she trusts him and she doesn't need to have her walls up around him.

He's broken from his thoughts buy a throaty laugh coming from Natasha. She's found the photo and is enjoying it. He looks over at her and she's a hand over her mouth as she laughs heartily.

"You look ridiculous." She says after a few moments, regaining her composure. Clint leaned over and took the photo out of her hand. He looked at it and sighed.

"Now to be fair, I think looking back, I probably should not have been putting my tongue through the gap in my teeth." Clint says staring down at the photo in his hands. He smiled at the photo in his hands, he looked ridiculous he will admit.

"What's the story on this one?" Nat lifted up another photo to show him, her grin spreading across her face. He was wearing a captain America outfit, shield and all.

"Oh dear no. I forgot there was photographic proof of that. Never tell Steve that I dressed up as him, I swear I'll never hear the end of it." Clint rubbed his hand over his face.

"I was about 6 and my brother had gotten some Captain America comics, so he'd been telling me the stories at bedtime." Clint started, his story bringing back a host of memories causing a smile to come across his face.

As the night drew on, stories came out and beers piled up and the two ended up laying on the floor looking out at the sky, the photos between them.

They'd wake up tomorrow and get back to work, but they would get together after a tough mission and do this all over again. Clint had enough stories to keep them going, until the two of them start making some of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated.


End file.
